


Sins of the Father

by JustSomeStranger



Series: No Dignity in Childbirth [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gore, Gun Violence, Head Injury, M/M, Post Mpreg, Serious Injuries, Violence, violence against a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeStranger/pseuds/JustSomeStranger
Summary: As their pursuers draw nearer, Sniper, Spy, and Anne Marie's lives hang in the balance.





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry this took as long as it did.

Anne Marie and her fathers fled through the overbearing trees. The girl clung to her Papa's hand as they all ran for their lives. She had no idea where they were heading, all she knew was she could hear the bad guys getting closer. Their shouts and footsteps echoed throughout the ever thickening wood. They yelled for them to give up and come out where they could see them. But still, they ran.

The trees overhead blocked out the last remaining rays of sunlight, shrouding them in complete darkness. They stumbled around blind for a while, tripping over roots and forest debris. Soon however the Sniper was able to just make out the outline of a building on the other side of the woods.

"Follow me" he ordered, hearing the footsteps and voices of their perusers growing ever louder.

Upon arriving at the structure, which turned out to be an abandoned house, Spy yelled "You imbecile! That is the first place they will look for us!"

"It's not for us!" said Sniper, looking for a way in. Seeing the back door was almost off its hinges, he turned to Anne Marie. "Anne, go in and hide somewhere" he said.

Anne Marie stared into the dark, mostly boarded up house. She took a step back, shaking her head.

"Go on. Anne, please do what I say" the marksman said, frustrated.

She shook her head again, tears forming. No way was she going in there. Who knew what sort of monsters lurked inside.

"Go with her" said Spy.

"What?" Sniper turned to him bewildered.

"Don't argue with me Bushman. There is no time for it" he responded. He fumbled with his Invis Watch. Turning to Anne Marie, he placed it on her wrist then crouched down to her level. "If they find you, use this to make yourself invisible" he said.

Anne Marie looked down at her Papa's watch. She knew what it did. She always remembered taking it to use for all sorts of mischief and getting into trouble for it. She was never allowed to have her own as a result. But now he was just giving it to her? Anne Marie's fingers started twitching, not certain about any of this.

Spy held the girl by her shoulders.

"Are you scared?" Spy asked.

Anne nodded.

"That is perfectly normal for this situation. Just remember, you are a brave girl Marie, but I need you to be braver still. I know you can do it".

Spy could see the lights of torches shining through the woods. He'd been a fool to think he could keep her safe. A fool to think he could ever be a good parent. It would have been better if he'd just given her up when she'd been born. With someone else, she would've had a normal life. A better life. One he could not provide her. He'd failed her.

Spy kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Also" he added, "Forgive me for what I said earlier. I did not mean any of it. You are very much wanted, and loved".

He then got up and took hold of Sniper. He kissed him, taking the Aussie completely off guard. They hadn't been this affectionate for what felt like a long time. Neither of them had realized how much they both missed it. It couldn't last though.

"Take care of our daughter, mon amour" Spy whispered, handing over his gun. He turned and ran towards the woods. "Go!" he ordered, readying his Dead Ringer "I will lead them away. Go!"

Sniper took Anne Marie and hurried into the pitch black house. Shouting erupted from outside, as did a few gunshots. The assassin wasn't too worried though. Spy had been in these situations before. He must have some sort of trick up his sleeve. Still, he couldn't get what Spy had said out of his head. If he didn't know any better, it sounded like he was saying goodby.

…

As both Sniper and Anne Marie's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the house, they could just make out shapes resembling walls, doors and bits of broken furniture.

They could just about see the night sky through gaps in the boarded up windows. There was dust everywhere. It coated every surface and lay thick in the air.

Sniper looked around, trying to find a place for Anne Marie to sleep. They couldn't sleep upstairs. There was no telling how long the place had been abandoned, and whether the upper floors could take their weight.

The wooden floors creaked under their feet as they moved about the derelict house.

Heading into what the Sniper assumed was once the living room, they came across an old couch. It was dusty and its back looked broken, but it would make a good bed for the night.

"Hey, Anne" Sniper whispered, giving the couch a little dust down.

Anne Marie quietly came over.

"You tired?" he asked. She nodded. "You wanna get some sleep?"

Again, she nodded.

Anne Marie lay down on the old couch. It was lumpy in some places, but it was comfy enough for her.

"I left Charlotte in the van" she said, referring to her toy.

"Don't worry" the Aussie reassured her, placing his jacket over her as a makeshift blanket. "We'll come back for her. Soon as it's safe".

"Will Papa come back?" the girl asked, sounding almost monotone.

Sniper was silent for a few minutes. What the hell was he supposed to tell her when he didn't even know himself?

"Yeah. Course he will" he replied, smiling.

He sat on guard for the rest of the night, worrying like hell for Spy and kicking himself for lying to Anne Marie. All the while feeling the hopelessness of the situation start to sink in.

…

Spy ran.

He crashed through the woods with the intent of making as much noise as possible. The light from the torches and the occasional shouts from his pursuers told the Frenchman it was working. He ran with his thumb poised on the button of the Dead Ringer. Ready to use it should he be caught off guard.

A light fell on Spy. He bolted just as a bullet struck a tree close by.

Spy had no idea where he was going. He wasn't as able to navigate through a pitch black wood as Sniper was. Occasionally he would fall over roots or mounds, drop the Dead Ringer, then have to scoop it up again and move.

The ground sloped downwards suddenly. Unfortunately, Spy didn't see this. He yelped as he lost his footing and tumbled down the steep slope, dropping the Dead Ringer and landing hard on the ground below.

Spy felt an intense pain build in his right shoulder and ankle. He swore under his breath in an attempt to bite back the growing agony. He prayed they weren't broken or dislocated.

"Hey, I heard something!" Someone shouted. "Over there!"

Spy heard the footsteps of his pursuers as they made their way towards him. He knew he had to get moving if he didn't want them to find him. Spy frantically felt around in the dark trying to find his Dead Ringer. But after coming up empty, decided to just abandon it.

Using the slope for support, the Spy got unsteadily to his feet and began hobbling his way through the darkness, grimacing every time he put weight on his injured foot. He didn't get far though.

A light fell on Spy.

"Hey! I found him!"

The Frenchman looked back, and saw a silhouette figure standing on the edge of the slope with a torch and pistol pointed at him. It wasn't long before the rest of them showed up.

"Hands where I can see them!" One of the men ordered.

Spy obeyed. Without the slope for support, the Frenchman sunk to his knees. He knew it was useless to try and run. He'd only get shot down like a dog.

The men clambered down from the slope and soon enough, the Spy found himself surrounded and restrained.

"Search him" one of them ordered.

Spy just stared on expressionless as he was robbed of all his weapons. He refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him falter. After they were done, one of them grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look up at a lone figure standing on the edge of the slope.

"You've given us quite the runaround. I was beginning to think I'd have to burn down the entire woods and, quite literally, smoke you out".

Spy froze. He recognized that voice. It had been nearly sixteen years, but he still hadn't forgotten who the voice belonged to.

"Hello Emmerich" Spy finally said.

Of course, Spy thought. It would be him. Why else would it have been a whole week since he and his family were last attacked? This was a man who loved playing mind games with his targets, especially the cat and mouse sort. Spy should know, he used to work for him.

"I see you still like to toy with-"

Spy's head exploded with pain as the butt of a gun connected with the side of his skull.

"And I see you still think you can talk your way out of this" he heard Emmerich say.

The Spy just stared at the ground, dazed. His head throbbing. The corners of his vision had blurred and the world was spinning a little. He opened and squeezed his eyes shut to fight off the concussion.

He'd forgotten Emmerich was prone to doing that to his captives.

"Some things, n-never change" Spy groggily replied. He could tell the other man was smiling.

"Yes, that is very true" said Emmerich, making it obvious he was in no hurry.

"Well, you have me now, so what are you waiting for? If you want me dead, then I suggest you get it over with!" Spy taunted through his dizziness.

"Except it's not just you I want dead" growled Emmerich "You see, you killed my son, in case you forgot. You took what was most precious to me and you snuffed it out just like that. I never got to see him get married, or have his own children, or become the man he was destined to be. You took that from him! In the prime of his life you…"

Emmerich took some deep breaths before composing himself, "I apologize" he said with remorse. "You see, you can never imagine the pain of losing a child; So I thought I'd show you what it feels like instead. We know your child and your… boyfriend" he said with a hint of disgust "are hiding in that house back there. I have men stationed outside if they ever try to run".

Spy went rigid.

"Don't hurt them" he said, surprising himself for saying that out loud. But not wanting to sound weak or desperate, he decided to run with it. "Touch that girl" he growled, "And I will personally see to it that you are sent to the deepest possible pits of hell, along with _anyone_ else who tries to hurt her".

Emmerich simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Because of you, I'm already in hell".

He then addressed his men holding him captive.

"Rough him up a bit" he ordered.

A boot struck Spy in the side of his stomach. He doubled over, heaving. But before he could react further, he felt another blow to his shoulder. Then another to his back. Then to his face. The edges of his vision started turning black.

On the slope, Emmerich watched as his men beat the Spy senseless.

…

Morning came.

The light of the sun filtered through the gaps of the boards of the derelict house that had become Anne Marie and Sniper's shelter.

The Bushman woke with a jolt. Just when the bloody hell did he fall asleep? And for how long? He checked his watch. 4:17am. Something didn't feel right.

He steadily got up, taking care to not disturb the sleeping child. Sniper crept towards a window and peaked through a gap in the boards to see if the coast was clear. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw a man with a gun standing outside. By his casual stance, he seemed to be in no hurry. Sniper drew back and silently crept towards Anne Marie.

"Anne. Anne" he whispered, gently shaking her awake.

Anne Marie recoiled slightly then groggily sat up. But as soon as she did, her daddy put his hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips, obviously telling her to be quiet. Confusion and nervousness ran through her. What was going on?

She saw him look around, listening intently for anything out of the ordinary. This went on for what felt like forever. That's when they heard the front and back doors burst open. There was the sound of feet shuffling and something being dragged inside. Anne Marie could hear some of the bad guys whispering amongst each other.

"Hide" her daddy whispered. Anne Marie darted behind the broken couch.

The marksman drew out the revolver, ready to shoot the first person that entered. But handling a revolver was very different from handling a sniper rifle, and Sniper had more experience being on their receiving end than actually using one.

Sniper ducked behind a wooden cabinet in one corner and waited. There were two doors on each side of the room. The assassin eyed them both intently. The scuffling got closer and closer until Anne Marie and Sniper could both tell the men were right outside both doors. The tense silence that followed stretched on for an agonizing eternity.

Then all hell broke loose.

Sniper shot the first man to burst through. The other men hid behind the door frames, firing their guns at him.

Anne Marie cowered behind the couch. She lay curled in a ball while holding her ears shut, desperately trying as best as she could to stay calm as the bad guys tried to shoot her Daddy.

Sniper managed to headshot another man. Bullets flew this way and that, imbedding themselves in the walls, floor, furniture and ceiling. A torrent of bullets imbedded themselves in the cabinet Sniper hid behind, causing splinters and shrapnel to fly everywhere. Sniper responded by returning fire, managing to injure a few more men. But soon afterwards, he heard that awful clicking sound telling him he was out of bullets.

"Cease fire you idiots! I want him alive!" Came a voice from the other room.

Sniper felt something trickle down his arm. He looked down and realized he'd been shot. That's when the searing pain began.

"Bloody _hell_!" He growled.

Sniper placed his hand on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Luckily the bullet had missed his shoulder socket, but none the less a major artery had most likely been hit and the bone either splintered or shattered.  
He heard the footsteps of the men approaching him. They weren't even being cautious. They knew he could no longer fight back.

Now, Sniper didn't fear death. He had been killed and resurrected more times than he could remember. Sometimes it was agonizingly long and painful, other times he barely knew it had happened. He'd just wake up in respawn, wondering how he had suddenly got there. Death was familiar to him. What scared him was he knew that by dying, he would be leaving his daughter at the mercy of these brutes.

Two men pulled the cabinet away and dragged Sniper from his hiding place. The marksman was thrown to the floor. He looked up to see several revolvers pointed at him. It was then he got a good look at the men.

What struck Sniper was how normal looking they were. These weren't men in black. They weren't decked out in suits, masks or shady looking clothes. They were someone you'd pass by in the street. A face in the crowd. It did make the Aussie wonder, how long had he and his family been watched before all this happened?

"Where's the girl?" One of the men demanded, pressing his gun to Sniper's head.

Sniper didn't answer.

"Search the place" another, presumably the leader, ordered.

"What about guys who got shot?" another one asked.

"Just get them out of here and patch up the ones that are still alive" their leader answered. "And put a bandage on that hole!" He said, pointing at Sniper's arm, "I don't want him bleeding out just yet".

There was a shuffling of feet as the men moved to carry out their tasks. A piece of cloth that turned red on contact with the wound was tied tightly around the marksman's arm.

The Sniper fixed his eyes on the men as they searched the room for his daughter. In the next room the assassin could hear bodies being moved about. Presumably the men he'd shot. He heard one being dragged into the room and dumped in front of him.

Sniper turned back towards the body, now lying in a crumpled heap in front of him. He froze. Shock and horror gripping him like the talons of a hawk. Despite the bruised and battered state he was in, Sniper immediately knew who it was.

"Spy!"

At first Sniper thought Spy was dead. It was only when he saw the raspy, yet steady rise and fall of Spy's chest was Sniper reassured that he was still alive.

The Spy was a sorry sight indeed. His once immaculate suit was now ripped and covered in soil and blood. His mask was torn in places, exposing his hair slightly. His arm looked broken. But worse of all was his face. His face was heavily bruised, one eye had swollen shut, his nose was broken and there was a gash on his forehead that oozed blood.

"Get up" the leader commanded, shoving Spy with his boot.

The Spy slowly began stirring. Using one hand, he heaved himself up to a quasi sitting position. The sheer effort seemed to cause him great pain. He raised his head to look at Sniper. Through the pain and concussion there was a range of emotions flickering across his face. Defeat, remorse, exhaustion, hopelessness, and even a hint of fear.

The leader then started speaking to Spy in French. Either to stop Sniper listening in, or (as was more likely) the Spy was far too dazed to understand any language other than his own.

"< _Enjoy what little time you have left together_ >" Emmerich said. "< _Once we find the girl, you can all be one big happy family one last time! I'll give you that at least_ >."

"< _You'll never find her_ >" Spy taunted weakly. Whack! Another blow to the back of his head. He choked back the urge to vomit.

" **Spy!** "

Sniper scrambled towards the battered Frenchman. He draped his uninjured arm over the the concussed man's back, trying to shield him from the thug as best he could.

"Oh trust me, we will" said Emmerich, reverting back to English.

"Nothing" said one of the men searching for Anne Marie.

"What?" Emmerich turned round, perplexed.

"She's not here".

"Well then?" Emmerich barked. "Go search the rest of the house until you do find her! She can't have gone far".

Sniper and Spy looked at each other, feeling a sense of relief and hope that their daughter might have made a bid for freedom.

Emmerich saw this and grabbed the back of Sniper's head, yanking it hard.

"Where is she?" he growled, "Where have you hidden her?"

Sniper only glared back defiant, refusing to say a word.

CreeeeaK!

The harsh sound echoed throughout the room. Everyone immediately turned to where the noise came from.

At the far side of the room, small footprints in the dust lead out from behind the couch and abruptly stopped. A few seconds later however, there was a soft whirring sound indicating the eight seconds had ran out. The invis watch decloaked revealing a girl standing like a deer in the headlights. For a moment everyone froze where they stood, transfixed on the child.

But soon, the spell broke and the girl bolted for the door.

"GET HER!" barked Emmerich.

"RUN ANNE RUN!" Sniper yelled before getting pistol whipped.

…

Anne Marie heard the bad guys right behind her. She made a bid for the front door but dodged when several hands reached through and tried to grab her. Without thinking, she darted up the rickety stairs in a bid to lose them.

Shots rang out and Anne Marie let out a terrified scream as holes appeared in the wood next to her. She clasped her hands over her ears as they rang, causing her pain in a way only loud noises could.

At the top of the stairs she scanned the landing. There were two doors on each side plus one on the far end. Hearing the bad guys running up the stairs behind her, she tried the door closest to her, only to find It was jammed shut. Failing that, she ran along the landing and darted into the next room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Anne Marie's eyes darted around the room, looking for somewhere to hide. But other than a wardrobe there was nothing. Her eyes then fell on a shard of wood near the window. It had splintered off from the boards covering the window. Sharp enough to use as a weapon.

She ran over and scooped up the shard, holding it like how her Papa held one of his knives. She then scrambled over to the wardrobe and climbed on top of it. The door burst open just as she moved into position. Two of the bad guys came in and scoured the room. Seeing there was only a wardrobe they chuckled. Of course there wasn't really anywhere else to hide it this room. They slowly crept over to Anne Marie's hiding place, almost in a stalking motion.

They flung the doors open in one swift motion. But when they saw it was empty, they just stood there confused. Seeing the bad guys were caught off guard, Anne Marie seised her chance. She plunged the shard into the neck of the first bad guy where his main artery would be. He yelped and stumbled back before collapsing to the floor, his blood painting the walls and floor. The other bad guy only watched in stunned silence. Anne Marie severed his artery before he could come out of his trance.

The girl waisted no time. Knowing the other bad guys would have heard. She jumped out of her hiding place and took the guns from the two dead bodies. Anne Marie could hear their footsteps approaching her door. She quickly stuffed some exposed wall insulation into her ears and darted behind the closet and readied herself for them breathing heavily, her hands shaking as she gripped one of the revolvers.

The door burst open. Six bad guys stalked in. Anne Marie was surprised to see that there weren't as many as she'd anticipated. Upon seeing the bodies they started to fan out, guns drawn.

One rounded the corner of the closet. Nothing. Then he heard the sound of the invis watch deactivating behind him.

…

Gunshots, a girl's screams and the sound of pounding feet rang out throughout the derelict house.

Sniper and Spy's breath caught in their throats. They fixed their eyes on the ceiling, all the while silently pleading to any god that cared that their daughter would somehow survive the onslaught. They felt her terror, her desperate attempts to escape her attackers, her strong will to survive. Then nothing.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Spy's heart sank. He knew deep down it was unlikely she had survived. "Non… non" he choked. Spy never cried. Crying was a sign of weakness he'd been taught. But as he remembered the tiny baby he'd held in his arms all those years ago, the same baby that kept him awake all night and demanded to be fed and changed round the clock, that he loved more than he ever thought was possible to love someone was now most likely dead, he couldn't stop the tears forming, overcome with despair was he.

Emmerich watched on, savouring the look of despair and defeat in their eyes. Finally, he knew. He understood the pain of losing a child. But somehow it didn't feel like it was enough. Spy still had his partner to console him, which was more than what he had. He raised his pistol towards Sniper's head. The man glared daggers at him. His eyes full of rage and hatred.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this" said Emmerich, readying to squeeze the trigger. "But now you know".

**Bang!**

Spy snapped back to reality. A gun had been fired. Yet somehow neither he nor Sniper were dead. That's when he saw Emmerich lying face down on the floor with a bloody hole in his back. And behind him stood a small quivering figure holding a pistol in their hands, breathing heavily. The frenchman couldn't believe it. Was it really her, or was it just wishful thinking turned delusion?

"Marie?" He whispered.

"Anne? Is that really you?" asked Sniper.

"…Yes" she answered, her voice monotone. Most likely due to shock.

Tears began to well up in all three of them. This time from relief rather than fear or despair. Anne Marie dropped the pistol and darted into her fathers arms and wept.

They stayed like that for several minutes before hobbling their way back through the woods to the van.

…

They pulled over a police car who in turn called an ambulance for them. Both Sniper and Spy were treated for their various injuries. Many of the nurses commented they'd literally been beaten black and blue. Anne Marie meanwhile sat with a nurse in the waiting room with her toy spider. At least, that's what Miss Pauling saw when she marched inside the hospital looking flustered. She walked in holding a stack of papers, some of which came loose and fell to the floor.

"What happened?" She asked after entering Spy's room.

"I settled a score with an old foe" he answered, still dazed from the concussion.

"Okay" she said "What did you tell the doctors?"

"That we were caught up in the collision on the interstate with the crazy gunman. That Sniper was shot, we crashed but managed to get away and drove on in a state of shock."

"So I don't need to dispose of anyone then. A good thing too. It'd be a shame to have to kill doctors or nurses."

"Quite" said Spy.

"Well, I need to see Sniper now. Here" she handed him a slip of paper. "They're directions to the safe house."

Spy examined the paper. The directions were all coded. He looked up and saw Miss Pauling about to exit the room.

"Could I make a request Miss Pauling?"

Miss Pauling paused.

"That depends. What is it?"

"Could you make arrangements for Sniper, Anne Marie and I to share a room no questions asked?"

"I'm on a real tight schedule, but I'll see what I can do." was her reply before leaving.

…

Later that night, Sniper was moved into Spy's room. Spy lay with Anne Marie fast asleep in his arms. His face was covered in bruises and stitches. His right arm was in a cast and his sprained ankle lay in a tight bandage. Sniper's now patched up arm rested in a sling. Both men had to be treated for head injuries. Sniper was lucky that the bone in his arm wasn't damaged beyond repair, but was told he would need surgery in the coming weeks.

"This safe house" said Sniper "Does it have a garden for Anne Marie to play in?"

"I don't know. I was not told" Spy answered, stroking his daughter's hair.

"D'ya think she'll cope?" Asked Sniper.

"What?"

"Y'know. With everything. The new house, the new life, nearly getting our bloody brains blown out. That stuff."

"I… don't know." Was all Spy could say. He gazed down at Anne Marie as she stirred in his arms. Whether she was dreaming or having a nightmare, he could not tell.

"I think, it'd be better to take some time off. For all our sakes." Sniper suggested.

"Take time off? Us?" Spy chuckled at the thought. Neither of them had taken so much as a sick day. Not even when Anne Marie was born. "I would never expect _you_ of all people to suggest such a-"

"It'd be good for Anne Marie to have both her parents around to help her get used to her new home." The marksman interjected.

The Spy though about it for a minute. "That is true. You're very pragmatic sometimes."

"What d'ya mean 'sometimes'?" Sniper exclaimed, offended at the remark.

"Shh. Don't wake Anne Marie." Spy said, almost as if to prove his point. Sniper glared, though there wasn't any seriousness in his expression.

"Y'know I love ya" said Sniper. "I don't say that enough."

"Well, dieu merci! I was worried for a moment" Spy teased. They both chuckled. "Je t'aime aussi, bushman."

"Now y'er going all soft" said Sniper.

Spy looked down once more at his sleeping daughter, continuing to stroke her hair. His heart melted as he remembered the first time he held her as a screaming newborn all those years ago. Though it felt like only yesterday. Maybe the aussie was right. Maybe he had gone soft. But right now, he didn't care.  
Maybe having a family wasn't so foolish after all.

"I guess some time off won't be so bad."

End


End file.
